legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 August 2012
12:01 This chat is the best ever!!!!! 12:02 Everyone here is such a conversationalist :P 12:18 What in the world is a faurora (ffaurora) ? 12:22 http://www.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/aurora/ 12:22 I like Firefox, but it's just so slow. 12:22 Hai 12:22 Not slow for me... 12:22 Is it faster than Chrome? 12:22 :P 12:22 Firefox.... meh. 12:23 Chrome is horrible. 12:23 I liek Chrome. :P 12:23 I dont' like it etiher. 12:23 :P 12:23 *either 12:23 Oh, I'm a Rarity. :P 12:23 But I use it because Firefox is slow. 12:23 And. 12:23 I don't see any reason not to get all the compatibility. :P 12:23 Chrome never wants to clear the cache. 12:23 Which is annoying when I'm trying to code. 12:23 Mythrun, sounds like you need to give me a tutorial on Firefox. :P 12:23 Try Nightly. 12:23 Mine clears fine... 12:23 You code in a webbrowser?! :P 12:24 What kind of IDE IS THAT? 12:24 12:24 Sorry, caps. 12:24 It clears fine... after pressing ctrl + f5 a million times. 12:24 Yep. :P 12:24 But is Firefox faster than Chrome? 12:24 http://nightly.mozilla.org/ 12:25 Is this faster or something? 12:25 :P 12:25 I have an i5 and 8GB of RAM, so... :P 12:25 Because I crave speed. I can do security myself. 12:25 Oh. :P 12:25 Well, I have almost comparable specs. 12:25 But to be honest, I have no idea what they put in this computer, but it surpasses all data I have seen from prior tests on this hardware. :P 12:26 So. 12:26 Mythrun 12:26 Are nightly builds faster? :P 12:26 Uh... 12:26 No? 12:26 :P 12:26 Faster in what way? 12:26 Just general speed. 12:26 That's where Chrome seems to come into play. 12:26 Just feels fast. 12:27 Loading pages? Starting up? 12:27 Mainly loading pages I guess. 12:27 I have a browser window open up whenever my computer starts, so startup isn't that much of a problem. 12:27 Chrome and Firefox load pages about the same speed for me. :P 12:27 I just wait a few seconds and I'm ready to go. :p 12:28 Oh. 12:28 Well. 12:28 Hmm... 12:28 Quick, give me 3 reasons I should use Firefox! :P 12:28 *instead of Chrome 12:28 I don't care what I use. as long as it starts with "ch" and ends with "ome" 12:29 Chrome's slower than Firefox for me 12:29 Google is watching you. O_o o_o o_O 12:29 :P 12:29 ohai. :P 12:29 Mythrun.. 12:29 Incognito. :P 12:29 Do you really think I let google watch me? 12:29 Google is still watching you. O_o o_o o_O :P 12:29 And incognito is a false sense of security. 12:29 They watch you anyway :P 12:29 I know. :P 12:29 It even says software can track you. J:P 12:29 *:P 12:29 :P 12:29 There's Chromium. 12:30 Thank you. :P 12:30 I was going to use that, and then I was like... meh, I use so many different proxies that Google thinks I am in a different country every hour. xD 12:30 So... why should I use the nightly builds? 12:30 :P 12:30 I liek Chrome because addons are easier to find. :P 12:31 I just use ABP, so... :P 12:31 ABP? 12:31 Ad-block Plus. 12:31 OH! :P 12:31 I WOULD.... but i don't. 12:31 Well, I don't want a million addons. 12:31 I want a decent theme and a fast browser. 12:31 :p 12:31 My theme is custom. :P 12:32 Pinkie Pie holding up a chainsaw. :P 12:32 ... 12:32 oh.... yeah. :P 12:32 O_____________. 12:32 Lemme link to my theme... 12:32 What is it? Mountains? A river? the grand canyon? That stuff is BORING. :P 12:33 http://www.getpersonas.com/en-US/persona/395748 12:33 :P 12:33 person whats? 12:34 Mythrun, PM 12:34 It's Firefox's theme thing. 12:34 It's for Firefox themes 12:34 ah.... 12:34 Go chrome 12:35 Chrome always goes a little slow for me........but I still use it :P 12:35 The ONLY problem I have with chrome is SOMETIMES it doesn't load all the comments on a page. :P 12:36 that's kinda random 12:36 I only use Chrome when launching a game that uses a browser plugin that doesn't work with Firefox or to check if my code works in Chrome. 12:43 a couple of weeks until we find out which sets passed the Summer Cuusoo review. :D 12:43 go BTTF 12:53 I just Chrome. 12:53 That's it, I can't use any other browsers. I think FF is a curse to my computer. :P 12:55 oHAI 12:56 Ohaimark.jpeg 2012 08 23